tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna Toyoguchi
Ayako Johanna Toyoguchi is from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. She's the mother of Dawn Toyoguchi. Background Johanna's ex-husband abandoned her after realizing she was pregnant. Johanna lived with her daughter, Dawn, in Twinleaf Town until it was time for Dawn to start attending Sinnoh Academy. Then, they both formally moved to a new house in Jubilife City; they didn't stay in an apartment like most others who had to move to attend the academy. Johanna had 2 jobs, but lost one of them and now only has one. She usually leaves in the afternoon and comes home around 10pm. Character Present Johanna is first seen in the second episode after she learned about Dawn's encounter the other night with Annie and Oakley. Those two are Tekiyoku members who came to the house on the previous night to ask Dawn where Johanna was, because she's behind on the taxes she owes to the Tekiyoku. Johanna calms Dawn down and assures her that she'll get an advance at her job so she get caught up with the taxes. She learns that Dawn has a friend, who will come later in the day to meet her. Johanna can't wait to meet him. This didn't happen that day, but she met the friend on the next day. This was Ash Ketchum. She didn't interact much with Ash because she had to leave for work, but she was happy to meet him. The next time Johanna is seen is in Happy Birthday. She and Dawn were visited again by Annie and Oakley, who brought a third Tekiyoku member, Merilyn. They wanted the tax money right then, but Johanna wanted more time. They already gave her more time, though, so they took action. Unfortunately, Oakley ended up stabbing Johanna, killing her. Personality Johanna was a kind spirit. She was a level-headed mother who did a great job raising such a kind daughter such as Dawn. She cared for Dawn and did the best she could to maintain a good life for her, even moving to a different city just so Dawn could attend Sinnoh Academy. She was surprised that Dawn had a friend. This shows she's well aware of how introverted Dawn is, but she likely doesn't know how intense Dawn's shyness really is. She also does not know about Dawn being bullied. She was clearly struggling to keep up with finances, trying to support Dawn and maintain a job that was low-paying, but all that she could get at the time when moving to Jubilife City. She apologized to Dawn with her last breath. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Ayako, is her Japanese name in the games and the anime.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johanna * Her middle name, Johanna, is her name in the English dub of the anime. It's a regional variant of the name, "Joanna".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johanna#Names * Her last name, Toyoguchi, was first chosen according to Dawn's information. It's the surname of Dawn's Japanese voice actress, Megumi Toyoguchi.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(anime) General * Her birthday, October 6th, was randomly selected. * Just about the same thing that happened to Johanna happened to Delia Ketchum. * In the English dub of the anime, she's voiced by the same woman who's the second voice of Ash, Sarah Natochenny. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters